Yelling!
by ditaditya
Summary: Jangan teriak. Nanti menyesal. Senyum saja.


**Yelling!**

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Himaruya Hidekazu

Rated: T (M for language)

Genre: General, Humor

Story is mine inspired by Debby or Kira Desuke

Warning: AU, OOC parah, nggak typo nggak keren, bahasa non baku, diksi acak-acakan, anak polos jangan baca, humor gagal, etc.

 _Plotless_

 _Don't like Don't Read_

 _I've warned you_

Lo pernah nggak ngerasa bosen kuliah? Gue yakin pasti pernah. Apalagi nginjek semester lima ke atas. Itu yang gue rasain saat ini. Bangun pagi, mandi, inget tugas, lupa sarapan, mata panda, begadang ngerjain tugas yang nggak pernah selesai. Gitu aja terus ampe nanti buaya berbulu lebat. Jangan denk, ntar gue nggak lulus-lulus. _I know that feels._ Kalian nggak sendirian kok. Gak peduli bahwa saat ini lo lagi bareng dosen _most wanted_ di universitas ini. Yang katanya ganteng, _single_ , kaya, punya usaha sendiri, dosen rasa temen, dan banyak hal positif lainnya yang membuat dirinya menjadi dosen terfavorit. Belum lagi, katanya itu dosen dari luar negeri. Namanya Roderich Edelstein. Cakep nggak tuh nama? Tapi nggak bagi gue. Oke, gue nggak nyangkal soal dosen yang _perfect_ itu. Toh itu semua emang bener. Gue juga bakalan baper kalau aja, waktu itu dosen ini nggak susah buat _acc_ tugas gue. Kayaknya gue masih ada dendam tersendiri sama ini dosen. Nggak ngerti lagi. Padahal ya waktu dulu pas SMA, gue selalu mendambakan kehidupan kuliah yang super seru. Ketemu orang-orang keren. Hangout tiap hari. Nggak dibebanin tugas. Masuk kelas nggak tiap hari. Hidup gue senang, tanpa beban.

Sekarang gue tahu kalau gue kebanyakan nonton sinetron. Kuliah nggak seindah itu _man_. Ketemu dosen _killer_ yang pelitnya minta ampun. Belum lagi tugas gambar yang bikin gue mual pengen muntah. Iya gue tahu kalau gue suka gambar, tapi kalau tiap hari disuruh gambar ya enek juga. Sama aja kayak lo suka makan daging, terus tiap hari disuruh makan daging. Terus satu hari harus makan lima piring penuh daging. Yang asalnya enak malah jadi enek kan? Anggap aja _overdosis_. Jangan lupa dikejar deadline, sampai harus bela-belain nggak tidur, berharap dapet nilai gede eh malah ditolak. Ngenes kan? Emang. Perjuangan nggak sesuai sama hasil nih.

Yang bisa gue lakuin ya hibur diri sendiri. Ngasih asupan sendiri misalnya. _Fangirling_ itu buat semua umur. Nggak peduli lo udah bangkotan atau sebentar lagi mau mati. Apalagi gue yang masih cantik, kenceng, berenergi, dan yah pokoknya apalagi buat gue yang masih muda.

Sumpah gue bosen banget anjir, kuliah nggak kelar-kelar. Jadi saat ini yang bisa gue lakuin cuman gambar, sekalian ngasih gue yang haus akan asupan OTP. Kebetulan gue lagi seneng sama fandom sebelah yang cowok-cowoknya punya _abs_ semua. Kan gue nggak kuat ya. Cewek mana sih yang nggak suka cowok ganteng dan punya otot perut penambah dosa karena zina mata setiap ngeliatnya. Belum lagi, asupan humu gue udah abis gue lahap tadi malem. Iya humu. Oke gue ngaku deh gue _fujoshi_ garis keras. Saking kerasnya, gue udah nggak peduli itu dosen ngehe lagi jelasin. Iya, sekarang lagi ada kelasnya si dosen ganteng nan _perfect_ itu. Gue juga udah nggak peduli sama temen gue yang ngobrol sana sini, fokus gue gambar. Titik. Nggak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Kalian udah selesai semua belum?" 'bacot nih anak' gue nggak mikir, cuman kok kayaknya kenal sama suaranya. Yah tapi palingan temen gue, jadi gue cuek aja. Kayaknya gue emang bener fokus, karena gue nggak denger ada langkah kaki ngedeket.

"Heh! Gue nanyain juga, lo enak banget malah gambar porno!" refleks gue tutup sketchbook gue keras terus dongakin kepala gue songong.

"YA NGGAKLAH, GILA LO!" Marah lah gue. Dibilangin gambar porno, padahal emang bener. Parah nih orang. Malu kan gue kalau ketahuan gambar porno, padahal gue terkenal dengan kepolosan yang ngalah-ngalahin anak TK. Tapi setelah ngeliat siapa di depan gue. Nyesel gue udah teriak.

Lo tahu penyesalan terbesar gue saat ini? Bukan nyuri dua biji gorengan di kantin. Atau nyelipin contekan pas ujian. Bukan juga koleksi film homo gue yang bejibun. Bukan. Penyesalan terbesar gue adalah, gue udah teriakin dosen gue. Iya lo bener. Gue baru aja neriakin dosen gue, gila. Asem kan? Tau yang lebih asem? Dosen gue cuman ketawa setelah gue teriakin.

'NILAI GUE GIMANA ANJIR? TERANCAM DAPET KECIL!' itu teriakan batin gue yang berdoa itu dosen semoga bukan orang yang dendam dan bikin gue dapet nilai D.

"Ke ruangan gue ya, setelah kelas gue selesai." Dosennya sih masih senyum, tapi hati gue nggak enak. Sumpah. Ini berasa gue lagi dapet vonis mati. Nggak, mungkin lebih parah.

"Ba-baik pak." Menciut gue kalau udah kayak gini.

Gue Eliza, saat ini sedang berharap-harap cemas. Berdoa pada Tuhan. Meminta maaf sama semua temen gue. Dan ngelakuin semua hal yang orang lakuin setelah di vonis mati. Berharap semua kesalahannya dimaafkan. Dan berharap bahwa tadi itu hanya hayalan.

 **FIN**

 **a/n:**

Sekarang gue berdoa pada Tuhan biar nggak diamuk Debby, sudah menistakan ceritanya sendiri. Sebagian diambil dari kisah nyata tapi sebagian lagi imajinasi liar sang penulis yang tak patut dicontoh. Apalah tulisan ini yang jauh dari sempurna kayak Roderich. Deb, maafin gue ya ceritanya jadi ancur parah kayak gini.


End file.
